


L’imbarazzo di Giotto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe riluttante [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble pura su Giotto e G.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 31. “Vedi, quando sei innamorato di qualcuno è impossibile togliergli gli occhi di dosso”.





	L’imbarazzo di Giotto

L’imbarazzo di Giotto

Giotto s’intrecciò una ciocca di capelli color dell’oro intorno all’indice, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“G… Lo sai che mi stai fissando da un’ora?” sussurrò, arrossendo.

G sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. I capelli rossi gl’incorniciavano il viso pallido, facendo risaltare il suo tatuaggio raffigurante una pianta d’edera vermiglia.

“Lo so, Primo” sussurrò.

“_Iiiih_, questo è davvero imbarazzante” gemette Giotto.

< Quando fa così, mi fa convincere che sia l’inferno! > pensò.

“Vedi, quando sei innamorato di qualcuno è impossibile togliergli gli occhi di dosso” sussurrò G, seducente. Gli prese la mano nella propria, facendogli il baciamano.

“_GGGGGG_!” strillò Giotto.

[100].


End file.
